Equestria Transformed Act 1: Autobots and Ponies
by Autobot Lancewing Beta 06
Summary: The battle for Chicago ended with an unexpected twist. Ripped from Earth and thrown into an unfamiliar world, the Autobots find themselves, not only in strange surroundings, but also in strange bodies. Watch as they forge new bonds of friendship while defending the innocent from the return of an ancient evil.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: Both franchises depicted in this story are owned by Hasbro._

_On another note, this story was written in collaboration with Azure Dragon of the East. He actually came up with the idea as well as doing most of the writing. I just did a little outline work. Anyway, here is part one of the new three-fiction series. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Equestria Transformed**

**Act 1: Autobots and Ponies**

Prologue

_Chicago, Illinois – 03:27p.m._

* * *

The once beautiful and industrious city of Chicago had been reduced to miles upon miles of burning wreckage and smoking human corpses. Its glistening towers had been blown full of holes, halves toppled over and/or utterly destroyed. The cause of this chaos, a faction of Autonomous Mechanical life forms hailing from the ruined world of Cybertron.

They call themselves Decepticons.

They had come to Earth as a result of civil war on their home world with another faction known as the Autobots. The two sides, though of the same race, had very conflicting ideologies. The Autobots strongly believe that all life deserves to live freely and as such they will risk their lives to protect the innocent from tyranny. The Decepticons, however, believe that they are a chosen race meant to reign over all those they consider inferior. These beliefs had sparked a war that spanned across the galaxy and the centuries.

Now, both sides were locked in what they were sure was to be their final battle.

* * *

The Autobots were currently locked in a fire fight with their foes. Much to their fortune, their human allies came in from behind with reinforcements.

"MORTAR THAT BRIDGE!" Ratchet ordered the human troops.

The human soldiers heeded the order and began their support fire.

High above the atmosphere, Cybertron, the home planet of the Transformers, was hovering close enough to be visible from Earth's surface even by day. The one thing that protected Earth from Cybertron's greater gravitational pull was the spacebridge that called it here. The device's control system was currently protected by Shockwave along with a small squadron of Decepticons. The heavy fire from the group prevented the Autobots from getting any closer but hope came in the form of Optimus Prime swooping in, slashing, blasting and in all senses, making short work of the smaller Decepticons; Leaving Shockwave the only one left to defend the spacebridge control pillar.

The cyclopean robot open fired on the Autobot leader, but Optimus managed avoided the shot by rolling forward. Optimus quickly got back to his feet and reared his arm back. A series of claws extended from under his armor and set upon his knuckles. Optimus swung his fist with all his might, tearing out a portion of Shockwave's abdomen. Before the cyclopean Decepticon could recover, Optimus delivered a strong punch to his head. With his enemy stunned the Prime threw Shockwave to the ground and hovered over his broken body.

"You Die!"

The last Prime dug his hand in and ripped out the Decepticon's eye by its wiring, effectively ending him. Optimus then grabbed Shockwave's cannon arm and fired a shot at the cupola housing the spacebridge control pillar.

* * *

Sentinel watched in horror as the shot collided with the structure just below the cupola.

"NO!"

The remains crumbled down to the street with the pillar. Pieces of mortar and concrete pelted the alien device, leaving dents and dings until it all crashed into the pavement. The pillar twitched and sparked from the damage it sustained. But, to everyone's surprise, it started back up and fired the beam again, only this time it was red instead of blue. All watched as Cybertron was pushed back through the space bridge.

But it didn't stop there.

Arcs of energy lashed out from the planet, striking anything of Cybertronian origin across the Earth, living or otherwise. All those hit were then pulled up towards the metal planet. As they entered the wormhole, the Matrix of Leadership starts glowing before it left Optimus's chest. He reaches for it, but it flew out of the Autobot leader's reach. The matrix hit the beam before it glided toward Cybertron. There was a bright blue flash of light before there was darkness...


	2. Chapter 1

Just a note for future reference: all characters in this story are anthro, and yes they do wear clothes. Now that I explained that, here's our first chapter into this epic saga.

* * *

It was a beautiful night in the land of Equestria, made possible by Princess Luna. She smiled proudly as she molded the starry sky to her desires.

Her good mood was put on hold by a bright flash of light that nearly blinded her. When the light cleared, she saw several streaks dash across the sky. Some disappeared into the Everfree forest, most went far into the badlands west of Equestria and a single one disappeared into the northern area.

Luna looked in every direction the streaks went as a sense of foreboding grew within her.

"That cannot be good."

* * *

The world felt as if it was spinning as Optimus came around. His vision was blurry at first but it focused as senses returned, he found himself in a meadow. By the amount of sunlight, he guessed it was around midday. He looked around and noticed that everything was significantly larger. Or was it that they shrunk? Pain lanced through his head, causing Prime to wince as he instinctively grasped his head.

As Optimus rubbed his head, he felt something peculiar jutting out of his forehead. He opened his eyes again and caught sight of his hand. Instead of the blocky, hard, and steel appendage, he found a red fur and flesh one. The rest of his arm was the same but he still had the flame decaled armor that became part of his Peterbilt 379 alternate mode. Prime then pushed himself into a sitting position and feeling something weighing down his back. Looking over his shoulder, he found the reason: A pair of red feathered wings.

Spotting a pool of water close by, Optimus made his over and gasped at the reflection within. Gone was the ever familiar robotic visage of the Autobot leader and in its place was one of an equine nature. The odd protrusion on his forehead was in fact a horn, meaning he had become a unicorn of human mythology. Or was he Pegasus because he had wings as well? Over his body was the familiar car parts/armor of his Peterbilt alt mode but his mechanical nature had changed into an organic form.

His attention was drawn to the front of him when he heard the sounds of several men groaning. From their coloring and the armor they were wearing, Optimus deduced they were his Autobot comrades, apparently having shared his own predicament.

"What in the world?"

Ratchet groaned before sitting up and looking at Optimus. He saw Optimus' form and could only gasp, "By the Allspark..."

"I'm afraid we're not the only ones," Optimus replied.

Ratchet looked behind himself and saw what had become of the remaining Autobots. Every one of them: Bumblebee, Topspin, Leadfoot, Roadbuster, Ironhide, Mi- Wait, Ironhide? He looked again and, sure enough, saw Ironhide among the group. He continued his head count to find Elita-1, Arcee, Chromia, Skids, Mudflap, Jetfire, Jolt, and Jazz among the group. None of this made sense. They were all dead, weren't they?

* * *

After Ratchet had carefully studied them all, he came to his conclusion; nothing.

"There is no logical explanation to this; we're one hundred percent organic!"

"What," Sideswipe exclaimed, "How can that be when we were towering robots before we were caught up in the space bridge."

"If I may Sideswipe," Wheeljack said, "When traveling through a portal such as a space bridge or a wormhole, all matter is converted into energy. The energy then flows through the portal until it reaches its destination and converts back into its original form. However, there are cases when some of that energy is lost and the result is a change in form."

"And what about us," Ironhide said, "Last I remember, Sentinel Prime blasted me and the Twins into rust, Jetfire gave up his body for Optimus to use it as an upgrade, Jazz was split in half by Megatron, and Elita-1 and Jolt was killed by Shockwave. How can we be alive now?"

The scenes of their departure from Earth flashed through Prime's mind. He remembered the one thing that was able to revive Sentinel Prime and himself flying from him: "The Matrix. When it left me, it must have revived all the soldiers that have deceased on Earth."

Ratchet gave it some thought. "That could be it. I mean, it did revive you days after Megatron killed you."

Jetfire added, "But if it revived us, then do you think it would have done the same for the Decepticons?"

Optimus nearly shuddered at the thought. There were already too many Decepticons when they were fighting in Chicago. Imagine how many there would be now if that thought were a reality. He then shifted his focus to the task at hand.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, let's do some recon of our new environment."

The other nodded in agreement at their leader's suggestion.

"Any questions before we move?"

Mudflap help his hand, "Yeah I got one. I know we're now some freaky horse things but what the heck is old man Jetfire supposed to be?"

"Who you callin' 'old man' ya little punk?" the ancient ex-Decepticon shouted.

It was indeed true that Jetfire's new form was very different from the others. His body had a more insect like quality to it than the horse ones Optimus and the others had.

"I don't know but I'm sure we'll find out; any other questions?"

No one else made any kind of response.

"…Then ROLL OUT!"

"Um... Bad choice of words," Arcee said, "If we aren't machines, then how would we be able to transform?"

Arcee did bring a valid point. One thing organics were not known for was changing shape.

"Hold up, let me see if I can," Mudflap called out.

Mudflap focused like any of them would normally do in order to change and luckily he succeeded in transforming… well, sort of. His armor had shift and twisted off his organic body back into the orange Chevrolet Trax alt mode. The rest of him however…

"Ah, jeez man! Put it back on! No one wants to see you in the buck, especially me!" Mudflap's twin, Skids, shouted.

Mudflap looked down at his nude body then quickly covered his exposed glory. He retreated into a bush where his vehicle followed him. As the familiar sounds of metal shifted rang out, Optimus addressed the rest of the group.

"I believe it goes without saying that no one should try that again," He deadpanned.

Several Autobots nodded in understanding while others were a little disgusted. Mudflap rejoined the group with a red face and a small sheepish grin.

"Now, we'll spread out in teams of two," Optimus continued, "If you find anything, alert the others via flare."

The altered Cybertronians acknowledged the order and paired off.

* * *

"Remind me again why are we collecting herbs for Zecora?" Scootaloo asked.

"Because we knocked over nearly all her stock and we said we'd make it up to her," Apple Bloom answered.

"And who knows, maybe we could get our cutie marks for this," Sweetie Belle added.

"I doubt it. How much is there left to get?"

"Just one more thing and there it is!" Apple Bloom called out, pointing at a cluster of blue plants.

The trio rushed forward to collect the last item on their list only to crash into something big and hard.

The Crusaders looked at what they had bumped into; the leg of a yellow Unicorn with a black mane, icy blue eyes and clad in armor that looked like parts of a carriage or something. He was pointing some kind of barrel attached to his arm at the three fillies. Next to him was a blue Earth Pony with the same kind of eyes, a white mane and Glasses, a mustache and a lab coat. Over his coat was blue armor similar to the yellow one's armor. The two stared at the Crusaders in surprise and uncertainty.

Sweetie Belle was the first to say something. "Uh, hi?"


	3. Chapter 2

Bumblebee looked down at the little creatures. They appeared to have humanoid equine forms like he and the other Autobots had taken. They were also strangely colored. One was yellow with a red mane and a big red bow, dressed in a green t-shirt and overalls. The second was a white unicorn with a mane that was both purple and pink; that was weird. She was wearing a simple yellow sundress. The last one was orange with wings sticking out from her back; a Pegasus, he believed they were called. Her mane was purple and she wore a simple t-shirt and shorts. He had no idea how he was going to be able to communicate with her, given the fact that his only method of communication was through the radio; however, that was when he was a mechanical life form. Now that Bumblebee was a human-sized, anthropomorphic equine; that is no longer possible.

"Bee, you can put the blaster away. I don't think these little ones can do us much harm," whispered his old friend, Wheeljack.

"So, who're ya'll?" asked the little yellow one.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Wheeljack but my friends call me Que."

"Well howdy, name's Apple Bloom," said the yellow one in overalls.

"I'm Sweetie Belle," said the white one with the horn.

"And I'm Scootaloo," said the last one with the little wings.

The two Autobots looked at each other in bewilderment; some humans said that they and their comrades had some strange names but these kids' had a few that topped them.

"What's your name, mister?" Scootaloo asked Bumblebee.

The scout began to feel a little uncomfortable but, fortunately, his scientist friend came to his aid again.

"This is Bumblebee; he doesn't talk much these days."

"Why?"

"He got hurt a long time ago. Let's just say it's a very long story, and leave it at that for now."

The crusaders looked at the two strangers in confusion. Wheeljack figured now was the time to change the subject.

"So, any of you lassies can tell us where we are exactly?"

Once again, the crusaders were left befuddled at the two.

"You guys don't know where ya are?" asked Apple Bloom.

"We're… new to the area." Technically it wasn't a lie but these kids didn't need to know that they were from another planet; they'd just think they were crazy.

"You're in the Everfree forest just outside the town of Ponyville."

Now it was the two Autobots' turn to be bewildered. Who would name their town 'Ponyville?'

"I don't suppose you could show us the way to this Ponyville?"

"Sure, we just need to make a small stop at Zecora's," said Apple Bloom.

"Hey maybe Zecora can help your friend talk again," said Sweetie Belle.

Bumblebee tilted his head in confusion. Wheeljack had the same thought in his head as Bee's: "Who is this Zecora you speak of?"

Apple Bloom was ready to answer that question. "Zecora is a zebra who can come up with potions, treatments, and cures. If you have a problem, she'll fix it."

Bumblebee had a little hope, but then Ratchet, the most experienced field medic known to him, had failed in restoring Bumblebee's voice. How will this Zecora be any different?

"Then we can take ya, to Ponyville. Twilight can ya guys out with what you need," said Apple Bloom.

"Much appreciated."

"You might want to avoid my sister, Rarity, seeing you. She might flip out at your clothes,"

"These are all our entire group has."

"There are more of you out here?" asked Scootaloo.

"Oh yes, you'll meet them later. They're all a bunch of good chaps."

In the nearby bushes, three figures watched the five ponies through the bushes. This isn't the first time these creatures saw ponies, they captured one and tried to use her to find gems for them. However, things didn't turn out too well.

"The little white one said 'Rarity.' That's the pony who tricked us!" one raspy voice said.

"Must tell others. Must tell Duke. Must have revenge," said another.

The figures then vanished into the forest.

* * *

Sometime later, the Crusaders and two Autobots arrived at Zecora's hut and dropped off the herbal ingredients. At the moment, Bumblebee was in chair while the herbalist zebra poked and prodded the yellow scout as she examined the damage.

"So Ms. Zecora, can you fix his voice?" asked Wheeljack.

The Zebra was silent for a moment then turned to the Autobot scientist.

"Honestly, never before have I treated a wound quite so old. It is very difficult, but doable, that much can be told."

Bee and Wheeljack looked astonished. Ratchet had tried and failed for centuries to fix his voice box and yet this Zebra woman has already figured a way to fix it.

"Are you saying you know a way to make him talk again?" ask Apple Bloom.

Zecora reached into a large pot and pulled out a strange looking root.

"Yes but for my brew to have full power, I must pickle this root for three weeks. Until then, he will have to be patient before he once again can speak."

She then shooed the ponies out and went to work. Outside, Bumblebee was rubbing his throat, thinking of the prospect of being able to talk again.

"Are you okay, Mr. Bumblebee?" asked Apple Bloom.

Wheeljack placed a hand on the scout's shoulder.

"He's fine. I think he's just a little excited at a chance to speak again after all this time."

"Well, Zecora said it won't be ready for a while so let's head on back to Ponyville. Ya'll and your other friends can meet up there."

The trio then walked off in a new direction with Bee and Wheeljack following close behind them. Scootaloo then turned back at them.

"Say, how are you going to tell your friends where you are, anyway?"

The Autobots smirked at the young Pegasus' question.

"We have our ways, lass. We have our ways."

* * *

Jolt looked around the village where he and his partner, Mirage, walked upon. There were several humanoid equines walking around, going about their business. Some looked over at the strange newcomers wearing what looked like parts of carriages. While they were cute in a lot of the girls' eyes, their attire was just... weird. They eventually walked into a shop. There was a good bit of attire there, but mostly a little too frilly for their taste. They saw a white unicorn with a lavender mane working on what looked like decoration of some sort. She was clothed in a black short skirt and a white button-up dress shirt. She was humming a small tune before she turned her attention to the boys.

"Welcome to Carousel Boutique where everything is chic, unique, and magnifique. How may I- WAHAHA!" Her eyes widened once she noticed what they were wearing.

Jolt and Mirage, unaware of why she screamed, quickly turned around; expecting enemies but found none. Mirage turned back to the unicorn.

"Something wrong, Signora?" asked Mirage.

"Wrong? I'll say something's wrong! You two look like you raided a carriage and used the parts for clothes!"

"Hey lady, this is all we we've got," Jolt said, indignantly.

"No, no, no. a couple of handsome colts such as you two should not go out in public like that," the unicorn

"I told you Rarity would flip out," said a young voice.

All three turned to the little voice to find three little girls.

"Sweetie Belle, do you know these two?" asked the unicorn, now known as Rarity.

"Not these two but we do know a few of their friends," said Scootaloo pointing to the door where two familiar faces walked in.

"Hey, hey, compagni," said Mirage.

"Ah, I didn't know you chaps were here, too," said Wheeljack.

Rarity looked between the two she had met and the ones who came with her little sister and friends.

"Excuse me but who are you colts?" she asked.

The four strangers turned their attention to the mare.

"Oh pardon us, ma'am. We're rather new to the area. You may call me Wheeljack;"

The blue scientist pointed to his yellow friend.

"This here is Bumblebee. His actions often speak louder than words;"

He then addressed the other two.

"You've already met Jolt," pointing at the Blue Unicorn.

"Hi."

"And Mirage," Wheeljack finished with the Red Unicorn.

"Ciao."

Before any further conversation could begin, something crashed through the window and landed on the floor. Acting quickly, the Autobots grabbed the horse-people and ducked for cover just as the item went off. It revealed itself to be a smoke bomb as all where blinded and coughing inside it's thick cloud.

Then came three high-pitched screams; Rarity could easily tell whose they were. Through the limited visibility, she could make out a trio of silhouettes that were definitely not from Ponyville.

"GIRLS!" Rarity shouted.

The Autobots jumped up and scrambled after the mystery abductors.

* * *

The Autobots ran outside, frantically searching for the kidnapped fillies.

"Where'd they go?" asked Jolt.

They got their answer from more screams down the street.

"There!" Wheeljack pointed.

They could see the three little ones being carried away by, what looked like, a trio of canines in raggedy jackets. They pushed several bystanders out of the way of their escape.

"Looks like trouble. Bee, if you would do the honors?" asked Wheeljack.

Bumblebee nodded as he brought out his arm cannon and fired a bright red flare into the sky. With that done, the four Cybertronians gave chase; hoping their Autobot brothers would come soon to their aid.

* * *

**A/N: Here is what all the Autobots look like in this fic:**

**Optimus Prime (Red Big Rig/ Red Alicorn w/ Blue Mane & Tail w/ Helmet, Armor)**

**Sideswipe (Silver Sports Car/ Silver Unicorn w/ Gray Mane & Tail w/ Twin Swords, Armor & Roller Blades)**

**Bumblebee (Yellow Muscle Car/ Yellow Unicorn w/ Black Mane & Tail w/ Armor)**

**Ironhide (Black Pickup Truck/ Black Earth Pony w/ Gray Mane & Tail w/ Armor & 2 Cannons)**

**Ratchet (Green Ambulance/ Green Unicorn w/ Red Mane & Tail w/ Armor & Goatee)**

**Wheeljack (Blue Sports Car/ Blue Earth Pony w/ White Mane & Tail w/ Glasses, Mustache, Armor & Lab Coat)**

**Jazz (Silver Sports Car/ Silver Earth Pony w/ Black Mane & Tail w/ Armor)**

**Jolt (Blue Sports Car/ Blue Unicorn w/ Green Mane & Tail w/ Armor & Electro Whips)**

**Mudflap (Orange SUV/ Orange Earth Pony w/ Black Mane & Tail w/ Armor)**

**Skids (Green SUV/ Green Earth Pony w/ Black Mane & Tail w/ Armor)**

**Mirage (Red Sports Car/ Red Unicorn w/ Gray Mane & Tail w/ Armor & Wrist-mounted Blades)**

**Leadfoot (Red Race Car/ Red Unicorn w/ White Mane & Tail w/ Sunglasses, Armor, Guns & Beard)**

**Roadbuster (Green Race Car/ Green Unicorn w/ Yellow Mane & Tail w/ Sunglasses, Armor & Guns)**

**Topspin (Blue Race Car/ Blue Unicorn w/ Yellow Mane & Tail w/ Sunglasses, Armor & Guns)**

**Arcee (Pink Motorcycle/ Pink Earth Pony w/ White Mane & Tail w/ Armor)**

**Chromia (Purple Motorcycle/ Purple Earth Pony w/ White Mane & Tail w/ Armor)**

**Elite-1 (Blue Motorcycle/ Blue Earth Pony w/ White Mane & Tail w/ Armor)**

**Jetfire (Black Supersonic Jet/ Black Changeling w/ Red Mane & Tail w/ Armor, Beard & Cane Axe)**

**Wheelie (Blue RC Toy Truck/ Blue Pinto Earth Pony w/ Red Mane & Tail w/ Armor)**

**Brains (Grey Laptop Computer/ Grey Pinto Unicorn w/ White Mane & Tail w/ Armor)**


	4. Chapter 3

A young purple Unicorn dressed in a blazer and skirt gazed all around her as she calmly walked through town. Her mane and tail was mostly purple with a pink stripe and a dark purple stripe running through it. In her hands was a rather good sized book. Her name was Twilight Sparkle, personal student of Princess Celestia herself.

"It is such a beautiful day," she said, "The sun is bright and warm. The sky is clear. Today is just so perfect that absolutely nothing could possibly go…"

She was then knocked over by a small group running by.

"… Wrong?"

She looked in the direction of those who pushed her went. From their attire, build, and features; she could tell they were an enemy they faced once in the past: the Diamond Dogs.

What bugged the Unicorn was why they were here? She got her answer when she heard a young filly's scream; one she knew.

"Apple Bloom?"

She looked harder at the retreating canines and could make out a very familiar trio of fillies being held captive by the lead dog. Before she could make a move, a quartet of stallions went right by her in hot pursuit of the Diamond Dog kidnappers. She pushed herself up and followed them.

"What is going on here?"

* * *

Jolt huffed as he and his Autobot comrades chased after the kidnappers on foot… hoof… whatever they had. Right now, he was really wishing he had a vehicle mode.

_'What I wouldn't give for four wheels.'_

Mirage then jumped up onto a cart and catapulted himself forward. He drew out his clawed whips and lashed them out at the nearest dog, catching him by the collar.

"Gotcha!"

The dog tried to shake him off by ramming a garbage can but to no avail. Mirage hopped onto the turned over lid and began to skid across the ground like a jet skier. He landed gracefully and braced himself. The red Autobot gave a strong jerk of his whips, sending the dog crashing into a nearby produce cart and effectively knocking him out. Needless to say, the owner was none too thrilled about his wares being crushed.

"My Cabbages!"

"Sorry, old chap" said Wheeljack as he and the others passed.

* * *

The two remaining dogs came to halt when they reached their destination: the town square. All activity in the square came to halt when they saw these strange dogs showed up. Suddenly, several spots on the ground began to pile up and exploded. Many ponies started to panic, like a certain flower trio, when the dust cleared; revealing a large pack of dogs. Three then stepped forward.

"Did you get them?" the apparent leader asked.

The one holding the crusaders threw them to the ground in front of him. The dog in charge smirked at his captives but was then drawn towards a voice calling out.

"Hold it, fleabag!"

They all looked to see the four Autobots catch up to the kidnappers. One dog moved to stop them until Jolt stepped in and grappled with his attacker. The blue warrior then smirked.

"Let me show you why my name is Jolt."

The dog then felt several hundred volts of electricity go through him. When he stopped, the zapped canine fell backwards; his fur standing on end. The others backed away in shock (no pun intended.)

"Anyone else will get the same unless you release those kids," Jolt threatened.

Instead of whimpers or the like, all anyone heard was the sound of a single individual clapping. The dogs all looked back and parted for everyone to see. It was a single, very large dog. He appeared to be of the Great Dane breed and was very well muscled.

"Not bad for a bunch of ponies. I had heard that some can use their magic as a weapon but I've got to admit, that is a very interesting special talent."

"I take it you're the alpha of this pack?" asked Wheeljack.

"You would be correct. The name's Duke."

"Duke of what? Fleas," Jolt asked.

This resulted in an angry growl from Duke. "GET THEM!"

At that instant, the entire pack began to charge the Autobots present.

Duke watched on with satisfaction. He then felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned back asking, "What," before getting punched in the face. The dogs halted in their advance and looked back. The ponies gasped at the sight before them. Standing over the stunned Diamond Dog leader was an Alicorn; however, this was not Princess Celestia; or Princess Luna, or Cadence for that matter. This one was very tall with a red fur coat and, judging by the build, was male. He was wearing armor very similar to the four from earlier; except with a red and blue flame design. Also, like the other four, he had electric blue eyes but the rest of his face was obscured from view by a metal mask.

He then spoke in a deep baritone voice; "Taking the children was a bad move."

Then from out of nowhere, several more ponies of varying colors but also wearing similar armor came bounding out and surrounded the dogs; all pointing odd looking weapons at the canine attackers.

Duke finally shook the stars out of his eyes. He saw the many different ponies surrounding his pack. Now was the time for a little strategy. He then gave a distinct whistle that was their code for "Scatter!"

All the dogs instantly obeyed and dispersed into every part of the town. Duke, meanwhile, jumped to his feet and attacked the big red Alicorn.

"Optimus, heads up!" a black Earth Pony shouted.

Optimus saw the Diamond Dog leader charging him and met him in a grapple. With his attention occupied, he turned back to his companions.

"Autobots: intercept!"

"Yes sir!"

The other Autobots then went after the dogs that scattered into the town.

* * *

At Sweet Apple Acres, Rainbow Dash was, at the moment, loafing on a cloud taking her second afternoon nap. At the same time, Applejack was working the orchard, bucking apples with but a single kick. They were then drawn from their business (or lack thereof) by the sounds of explosions.

"What in tarnation is a-go-?"

She never got to finish as two Diamond Dogs were thrown into the clearing followed by a Silver Unicorn in armor of the same color wielding a pair of odd-looking swords on each hand and wheels hooked up to his legs. The two dogs then drew swords and charged at their enemy. In a flash, the armored Unicorn parried both of them with ease and Parkour rolled behind them. The two raiders suddenly found their weapons knocked out of their hands. The reason behind it was an armored black Earth Pony holding a pair of large strange weapons.

"You didn't think I was gonna let you have all the fun, did ya Sideswipe?"

Sideswipe looked at his partner and smirked, "Hey Ironhide, let's teach these punks how kicking ass is done."

Ironhide grinned in response just as a single dog bursts from the ground behind the Autobot Weapon Specialist.

"Sneak attack!"

Ironhide spun around and fired a stun shot right in the dog's face, sending him ass over tea kettle and back into the ground.

"Lesson one, sneak attacks fail when announced."

The previous two quickly picked up their swords and charged at Sideswipe, however, the sword master quickly disarmed them and hurled them over his shoulder and into the nearby well.

"Lesson two, numbers mean nothing against a skilled opponent."

Ironhide picked up his would-be attacker and threw him towards Sideswipe; who, without missing a beat, grabbed the airborne canine by the scruff of his jacket and threw him down the same well as the other two.

"And lesson three; know when you are severely outmatched."

With that, Ironhide took his guns and fired at all of his opponents, sending them running away screaming like little puppies. Ironhide replaced his guns on his back while Sideswipe retraced his swords, both grinning smugly. Off to the side, Applejack and Rainbow Dash stood there, slack jawed and speechless.

"Class dismissed," Ironhide quipped.

* * *

At Sugarcube Corner, Bumblebee tackled a Diamond Dog twice his size but then found himself thrown through a door, ripping it off of the hinges and breaking it in half with several wood chips flying. He looked up to find an older couple in aprons and a younger pink one, all holding various baked goods, staring down at him in confusion. He was drawn away from them when the Dog came in and tried to stomp on him only for Bee to roll away. The dog tried again and again but the scout managed to roll away from every stomp. He suddenly found his leg paralyzed when he tried again, enveloped by a purple glow of Unicorn magic.

"Hold it, big boy!" a female voice shouted.

They all turned to see a familiar purple Unicorn stnading outside, hands on her temples as she focused her magic. The young pink pony from the bakery quickly disappeared then reappeared with an old-styled cannon but with a button where the fuse would be.

"Hold him still, Twlight. I'm gonna let him have a taste of my party cannon!" she shouted before she slammed her hand on the button.

What the weapon fired was several scraps of confetti and, oddly, a cake right into the dogs face but didn't harm in the slightest. Bumblebee gave the pink mare a look, as if silently saying: "Confetti, are you serious?" Twilight gave her a deadpan look as well, not at all amused by her antics.

"Pinkie Pie, you are so random."

The dog was far from feeling humored by the 'attack.' He drew a crossbow from his belt and pointed it directly at the purple Unicorn. Twilight gasped in horror but before the Diamond Dog could fire, a silver Earth Pony in armor and wearing sunglasses came barreling in and twisted the weapon away from her direction.

"Come on, ya ugly-ass punk!"

He then Judo-flipped the dog onto his back and kicked the crossbow away. The dog rolled away and picked up his weapon.

"Who are you supposed to be?" he asked.

"Jazz is my name, beatin' assholes like you into the ground, my game."

Not caring what this 'Jazz' pony was about, the Diamond Dog fired his weapon only to find the arrow disintigrated by a blaast of energy. he turned towards the source to find the yellow Unicorn from before on one knee and aiming some kind of barrel at where his arrow was. The dog quickly remembered his other opponent and turned back to him only to see two things: first to see a silver furred fist for a brief moment, and second was stars.

* * *

Fluttershy was walking through the marketplace hoping to get supplies for the countless number of animals that she allowed to stay in her cottage, but she wasn't expecting to come across a brawl between the Diamond Dogs and an unknown group of ponies clad in armor made of what looked like carriage parts. The Wreckers didn't seem to care about what was around them seeing how everything in their path was smashed to pieces.

"What's going on?" she asked herself.

"Fluttershy!" a female voice called out.

The Pegasus mare turned to the voice to see her good friend Rarity running up. The fashionista Unicorn came to a halt in front of the timid Pegasus, panting hard.

"Rarity, what's going on? Who are those guys in the armor?" she asked.

Before the white Unicorn could answer, a large Diamond Dog jumped at them. The two mares suddenly felt something coil around their waists and yank them away from their attacker and into the air. The two were both caught bridle-style by a pair of familiar Unicorns, at least familiar to Rarity.

"We meet again, Signora."

"You're… Mirage, right?"

"Si"

Fluttershy however was blushing up a storm as she stared at the handsome colt that held her in his arms.

"Hi, name's Jolt."

A small squeak was her only response. The two Autobots let the girls down gently, just in time for the Dog from before charge in with a wooden club. Mirage met the challenge by extending his wrist blades and reduced the weapon into kindle before knocking the marauder out with a well-placed kick to the chin.

Another came forward but Jolt decided to have his fun by lashing out with his whip. The dog saw it coming and caught it with his bare hand. Bad move. Jolt smirked before he raised his whip and unleashed his electric attack, lighting the poor mutt up like a Christmas tree.

The two Element bearers stood in awe at the Autobots prowess as warriors.

* * *

A pair of Diamond Dogs was running around outside Ponyville General Hospital when Ratchet charged and football-style tackled the two of them, quite literally, through the door. He threw one onto a patient bed and kicked it down the hall into the O.R. There was then a loud howl of pain. A doctor then poked his head and turned to Nurse Redheart.

"Nurse, better send out a notice that we also do spaying."

Ratchet then slammed the other one onto the admissions desk.

"It's alright, this won't hurt in the slightest," he said before delivering a strong punch to the dog's nose, conking him out.

"See? I didn't feel a thing."

* * *

At the town square, several ponies were gathered around city hall as the mayor gave a rousing speech for her re-election campaign. Although, it seemed many were hardly enthusiastic about it, considering no one was running against her. The mayor suddenly found her speech interrupted by a large biped canine crashing into the stage followed by a large red Alicorn chasing after him.

(Insert "The Touch" by Stan Bush)

The Great Dane got to his feet and threw a mighty hook punch; Prime raised his arm to block and threw his own, knocking out one of Duke's teeth. The Pack leader stumbled backwards a bit then shook his head to regain his bearings. He charged at Optimus and threw a might hook punch. The Autobot leader ducked under the attack Fortune seemed to smile on Duke when four more dogs joined him in his fight.

"You might as well give up, pony. We got you outnumbered," he said with a smug grin.

"Numbers mean nothing to me."

The Autobot leader extended both energon blades and charged.

"I'll take you all on!"

Two dogs drew their battle axes only to suddenly find the blade heads sliced off and them on the receiving end of a metal covered hoof. Another charged with a superman punch; Optimus twisted out of the way and elbowed his attacker in the back of the head. The two from before got back up and charged only for Prime to grab one in a reverse headlock, kick the other in the face, stunning him, then throw the captive one into his stunned comrade. The last one stood where he was, shocked at how easy this pony took out three of them without breaking a sweat.

Off to the side the other dogs and Autobots regrouped to their respective sides to watch the fight. Several more Ponyville citizens gathered around and gazed in awe at their mystery guests' skills.

The last dog drew his sword and held out in a poor attempt to scare the Alicorn. It only provided Optimus with his reflection and the image of the three previous canines back up on their feet. Prime then charged the sword-wielding dog. The scared D. Dog tried in vain to slash at his attacker but found his weapon knocked out of his hand and the Alicorn's knee smashed into his chin. Optimus stepped onto the falling dog's chest then used him as a spring board to launch himself backwards into the air. He then drew his Ion Blaster and fired three stun shots at his three attackers before landing gracefully a few feet away and putting his gun away but the dogs weren't down yet. He charged forward as one Dog tried to punch him but Optimus feinted back then punched him in the gut. As the Marauder doubled over, Prime rolled on the dogs back delivered a strong kick to another dog's face, knocking him out, before throwing his knee into the first one, knocking him down. The last one took a swipe at Optimus only to miss and get a knee in his stomach and a punch in the face before The Autobot leader did a spin kick for a knockout blow.

It was now just Optimus and Duke. Duke, however, saw one of his dogs sneaking up on the red Alicorn from behind. The two leaders kept their eyes on one another as the one dog drew closer and closer until he leaped at his unsuspecting victim. Or at least he thought that until Prime threw a backhanded punch over his shoulder into the mutt's snout. There was also a distinct sound the moment when Prime's fist met the dog's face, something that sounded like "PWNED!"

Duke charged forward and threw a mighty punch only to miss when Prime ducked and punched him in the side then spun around to deliver an elbow to the nose, sending the pack leader stumbling back. Duke charged again and met Optimus in another grapple; he then threw their arms out and threw a vicious head-butt in hopes to disorient his Alicorn foe. Prime, unaffected by the head-butt, returned the favor with a head-butt of his own; effectively knocking the pack leader out cold. He then gripped the front of Duke's coat and hurled him at the pack. Optimus glared at the assembled dogs as they held their unconscious leader, all of them nervous at what he would do next. After a moment of tense silence, the Autobot leader made his move:

"Boo."

And then they all ran away.

(End "The Touch")

As the last of Diamond Dog raiders headed for the hills, Twilight Sparkle and the rest of the Mane Six looked towards their armored heroes. She approached the red Alicorn, the one that they called Optimus.

"Thank you for helping us out but who are you guys?"

"We are known as the Autobots…"

Optimus stepped forward as his battle mask retracted back into his helmet, finally revealing his features; causing every mare and filly to blush intensely while some had huge hearts in their eyes.

"…and I am their leader. My name is Optimus Prime."

Upon seeing the face of their saviors' leader, each of the Mane 6 greeted him; however, their thoughts were more focused on something else.

Twilight: "Pleased to meet you, sir" _'Homina, Homina, Homina, Homina'_

Applejack: "Howdy, Pardner" _'WHOOOAAAA-HOOOOOAAAAA, NELLY! *WOLF WHISTLE!* RUFF! RUFF! *pants like a dog* AWWHOOOOOO!'_

Rarity: "Charmed, I'm sure" _'HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NURSE!'_

Fluttershy: "Um, h-hello" _'WOW! WOW! WOO-WOO-WOW! WOO-WOW! RUFF!'_

Rainbow: "What's up?" _'GIGGITY! GIGGITY! GIGGITY!'_

Pinkie: "HI!" _'He's cute... that's all I'm gonna say, readers, move along... You're not gonna get any more out of me... I'm not gonna go gaga like the others in their heads.'_

Within moments, everyone in Ponyville approached their new heroes; all asking questions like "Where'd you come from?" or "Why are you wearing carriage parts for armor?" and the occasional "Are you single?" Then Pinkie Pie gave a shout.

"You know what this calls for? ...A PARTY!"

Twilight's attention was then pulled to a certain purple baby dragon running towards them.

"Twilight! Are you okay? What happened and who are those guys?"

"I'll explain later, Spike. But first, I need you to take a letter, please," she said to her dragon assistant.

The baby dragon zipped away only to return with a quill and a piece of parchment paper.

"Dear Princess Celestia, You are not going to believe what happened here in Ponyville today…"


	5. Chapter 4

Resting upon the side of a mountain was Canterlot; the beautiful capitol city of Equestria. It's most famous landmark was Canterlot Castle, home of the regal sisters and rulers of Equestria. Gazing out of one its many windows was the elder of the two, Princess Celestia. The white mare had her pink eyes locked on the civilians below as they played and socialized. The sight brought a smile to her lips and warmed her heart. Her eyes then shifted to a couple outside a café, laughing heartily and expressing love for one another in earnest.

Celestia's grin fell at this. She watched the Unicorn smiled as he kissed his Pegasus girlfriend. Though she knew she shouldn't think it, she could not help but wish that she was that mare. She wished that she had someone special to hold her, to love her, to give her comfort in difficult times. However, many of her subjects felt that no one was worthy of her. That all one could do was look but don't touch.

Any further thoughts on her personal life were put on hold by the familiar puff of dragon fire. No doubt her student or one of her friends presenting another report on the magic of friendship.

_'Dear Princess Celestia,_

_You are not going to believe what happened here in Ponyville today. It started off as a normal day until three fillies were kidnapped by a pack of Diamond Dogs. However, help came in the form of a group of armored ponies called the Autobots.'_

"Autobots? Rather unusual name."

_'They are all very skilled warriors and their technology is amazing. I've only seen small samples of it but I can easily tell their science is centuries ahead of ours. Their weapons can fold in on themselves and become part of their armor which strangely enough looks like they're wearing parts from carriages. The Autobots are an odd collection of ponies, mostly Unicorns and Earth Ponies but I'm a little nervous about one of them. He's an elderly Changeling by the name of Jetfire. The other Autobots say he's harmless and the only thing bad about him is his temper but still. Even the Autobot leader says that he's safe. Speaking of which, the leader of the Autobots is a very surprising pony. His name is Optimus Prime…'_

Optimus Prime, she mused in her head. It sounded rather odd but it had strength to it.

_'…and he is just full of surprises. When he was fighting the Diamond Dog leader, he was so fierce and so strong but afterwards he became so gentle and soft spoken. Plus he claims he's just a soldier fighting for freedom for all beings. I thought that was a little odd considering his royal stature. Oh, I guess I should have mentioned earlier but Optimus Prime is an Alicorn stallion.'_

Those last two words echoed in her mind for what seemed like an eternity. When it finally registered…

"WHAT?!"

She gripped the letter tightly and reread that last part, thinking she may have misinterpreted it but it was as exactly how she had read it and continued on.

_'As this letter is being written, I have told Optimus Prime about you and Princess Luna. He says that he would be honored to meet you two. Pinkie Pie is throwing a party (again) to thank them for helping to protect the town and I hope you two will be here to greet them._

_Your faithful Student,_

_Twilight Sparkle'_

She then bolted to her hooves and dashed down the hall until she reached a certain room. She opened the door and revealed Luna reading a magazine. Luna heard the door slam open and jumped immediately when she heard the sound.

Once she got her bearings together, she said, "Sister, doth thou not know how to knock?"

"Sorry. I just received a letter from Twilight Sparkle saying that there are newcomers here. I was thinking about heading out to greet them," Celestia replied.

"Go ahead. I'll just take care of some business-," the lunar diarch said dismissively.

"One of them happens to be a male Alicorn."

That one sentence made Luna stop in her tracks.

"Did you just say male Alicorn? We haven't had one of those since –"

"I know."

"But how? I always thought that you, I, Rosie, and Cadence were the only ones left. And all the others-"

Luna stopped when she saw her older sister begin to tense up. She then rushed to Celestia's side and began to console her.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought that up."

"It's okay, I'm fine. For now, let us prepare to meet these Autobots and their Alicorn leader."

Luna gave a simple nod and called for the royal carriage to be readied.

"By any chance, did Twilight Sparkle's letter happen to mention the name of this mystery stallion?"

"Yes, it did. He is called Optimus Prime."

"Hmm, peculiar name."

* * *

Celestia and Luna eventually arrived in Ponyville. There, they were immediately greeted by the Mane Six at the town entrance.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, we're so glad you could make it," said Twilight.

"We're glad to come, Twilight," Celestia greeted her student.

"Yes, we've heard so much about these Autobots. I assume they're all waiting in Ponyville?" asked Luna.

"Eeyup, except Optimus. He went for a walk but he should be back soon," said Applejack.

At the mention of the Autobot leader and mystery Alicorn stallion, the sisters pressed to hear more.

"And what can thou tell us about this Optimus Prime?" Luna asked.

"I can tell you right now, if you wish," a deep baritone voice from behind spoke up.

The Mane six and the Princesses nearly jumped at the unexpected voice. The royal sisters slowly turned around to find what they could personally describe as a pony Adonis. He was tall, taller than Celestia with a red coat of fur and short blue mane all slicked back except for a lone bang hanging off the side of his horn. His eyes were an electric blue filled with gentleness but conveyed a soul heavy with sorrow. He appeared to be in need of a shave due to the five o'clock shadow on his muzzle but, to the assembled mares, it only added to his appeal. He was dressed in an open red and black jacket with his red wings pressed against it, white shirt and blue jeans. Parked beside him was his armor folded into the Peterbilt truck.

The respective white and navy cheeks of the Alicorn princesses both turned a bright pink. Luna even discreetly wiped away a bit of drool. After all, it would be unseemly for a princess to be seen drooling.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

The two sisters then greeted the Autobot commander gracefully. Their thoughts were another matter.

"Greetings, I am Princess Celestia." _'HOLY SWEET MOTHER FAUST, JACKPOT!'_

"I am Princess Luna, we bid you welcome." _'Tia, don't be so vulgar! Honestly.'_

_'Oh, like you weren't thinking it too. Look at him, the guy's a perfect ten!'_

_'Regardless, you shouldn't behave as such. It is very inappropriate of your station.'_

_'Hey, a girl has needs or need I point out your little Playmare collection?'_

_'THAT IS NONE OF THY BUSINESS!'_

Optimus took note of the two princesses' constant shifting facial expressions, as if they were having a silent argument.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Nope," they both said in unison.

"Okay... Anyway, my men and I have traveled far from home. We mean you no harm and only wish to be accepted here."

"I'm sure that will not be a problem, Mr. Prime," said Celestia.

"Prime is not really my surname; it is more like my rank."

"Is that normal where you're from?" asked Luna.

"Yes"

"Perhaps you can tell us more about where you come from?"

The Mane six were also curious since none of them had explained where they come from or anything of the like.

Optimus remained silent. He spoke with Wheeljack earlier about why the Autobot scientist thought it would best that they don't mention they are aliens from another planet _and_ another dimension, given that they now have become like the denizens of this world; to do so would most likely label them as crazy. Optimus had to agree with Wheeljack's suggestion but if there was one thing Prime didn't like it was lying to someone. They debated until it was decided they _would_ tell the truth but they all would keep certain parts secret so that they may not cause problems for both them and the natives of this world.

"I shall tell you when we have all settled down at the celebration Ms. Pie has arranged. This way you may meet my comrades and so I will only need to tell the story once."

"Why would you only want to tell it once?" asked Pinkie.

"It is a very long story."

Nothing more was said as Pinkie then ushered everyone to Sugarcube Corner where the party awaits. In moments, Sideswipe found his head diving into a barrel filled with water after an apple. A small number of the Autobots; namely Jazz, Mudflap, Bumblebee, and Skids were dancing to the music that was currently playing. The others were off to the side either watching or chatting with the locals.

"I believe introductions are in order. Autobots: fall in and sound off!"

The Autobots quickly snapped at attention and lined up. They each introduced themselves as Optimus and the girls walked by.

"Jazz: first lieutenant."

"Ironhide: weapon specialist."

"Ratchet: medical officer."

"Sideswipe: Close Quarters Combat specialist."

"Wheeljack: team scientist."

"Jolt: technician"

"Skids: infiltrator."

"Mudflap: infiltrator"

"Mirage: espionage and saboteur."

"Arcee: field commander."

"Chromia: special tactics."

"Flare-up: communications"

"Jetfire: seeker and senior strategist."

"Wheelie: infiltrator."

"Brains: intelligence officer."

"Roadbuster: mechanic and squad leader of heavy assault team, the Wreckers"

"Leadfoot: mechanic and heavy assault."

"Topspin: mechanic and heavy assault."

Optimus then approached the yellow scout.

"And this is Bumblebee, our scout."

"Couldn't he have said that himself?" asked Luna.

"Unfortunately no, Bumblebee lost his voice in the line of duty."

One of the townsponies asked what happened; to which Optimus asked all of them to gather round so that he could begin his tale.

"We Autobots come from a place very far away; a place known as Cybertron. Our home was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just. Under my rule along with one whom I once considered a brother: Megatron, we knew no strife or hardship and all were treated equal. But over time, Megatron started to become very aggressive with how things were done and started to come to believe we of Cybertron were a chosen few and all others were beneath us. He formed a group of like-minded individuals, calling themselves the Decepticons. And then one day, without warning, he attacked. I tried to reason with him at first but my pleas fell on deaf ears and he declared himself the sole ruler of Cybertron. With no other choice, I too formed a coalition to combat Megatron and his Decepticons' tyranny and stop it before it got out of hand."

"Did you succeed?" asked Luna.

"No. Our fight soon grew into a full scale civil war, our small groups became vast armies and as a result; Cybertron had been reduced to a barren wasteland consumed by death."

All the Ponyvillians gasped in horror and sorrow.

"They only way we could restore life to our home was through an ancient artifact known to us as the Allspark. However, Megatron sought its power as well as means to create an army of infinite soldiers. Bumblebee was stationed at the Allspark's location when Megatron attacked and as a last resort, he cast the Allspark into the unknown. Infuriated by this, Megatron crushed his Bumblebee's voice box and chased after the cube. He's been mute ever since."

Bee subconsciously rubbed his scarred throat as many ponies glanced at the young scout.

"What happened after that?"

Optimus then told them of their adventures on Earth, omitting certain parts such as humanity's existence due to his uncertainty of the ponies knowledge and/or standing of them as well as parts that may have been too graphic for the younger ears in the audience; (If you don't know what adventures, go see the Transformers trilogy) up until their arrival in the Everfree forest.

"Um, Mr. Optimus, sir?" a tiny voice squeeked out.

Optimus looked down to see a young and small colt, Pipsqueak was his name, Prime believed.

"Aren't you worried the Decepticons followed you here?"

"I am; though I must pray that those fears are unfounded."

* * *

In a cave on a distant mountain far, far north of Equestria; a group of six scientists from Canterlot was hard at work exploring their latest discovery.

"Dr. Do, what are you hoping to find here?"

The Dr. Do in question was honey-gold Pegasus mare with ruby eyes.

"The locals say this place is supposed to be evil and recently there was a strange incident last night."

"What kind of incident?" one asked, feeling very nervous about the cave being evil.

"A streak of light came out of nowhere and slammed into the mountain last night. They were going on like it's a bad omen. Princess Luna asked for our cooperation in investigating it."

The expedition came to a halt when they reached a fork that branched out in three tunnels. They all then break off into smaller groups of two. Dr. Do and one of the scientists went down the left tunnel, while the remaining four (which, for the time being, will be referred as Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta) split and went down the middle and right tunnels.

* * *

Dr. Do walked up in front of her scared companion as they made their way down the long dark stone corridor. The farther they went the more the cave started to become less like a tunnel and more like a hallway. When all of the stalagmites and stalactites had stopped appearing, the two explorers got a better look at the walls and found them to be made of stone bricks. The same could be said for the ceiling and floor.

"I'm starting to think that this mountain isn't a mountain," said Dr. Do.

Their attention was then drawn further down the hall by a bright pale blue light.

* * *

The center path was very winding but very spacious. It soon lead to a room with writing covering one of the walls. Dr. Alpha approached to translate it while Dr. Gamma held up a torch for better light.

"This is a warning to all living mortals; disturb not the vile creature that lies imprisoned here lest he awaken and bring about eternal darkness upon all creation."

The two scientist stared at one another, confused and fearful of the vague message.

* * *

The right tunnel didn't last as long as the other two and stopped with a dead end. What was there, however, shocked them.

"What is it?" Dr. Beta asked.

"It's the skeleton of a ram but not any kind I've seen before."

It was true. In life, this ram must have been at least seven feet tall and its two primary horns curved back then down and then forward while a small third horn in between them protruded forward. Its teeth were sharpened to the point they could no doubt tear flesh. Dr. Delta then looked down to see something in the dead creature's chest where the heart would be.

"What's that in its ribcage?" he asked.

"It looks like a… a Unicorn horn."

"It does..." he trailed off as he gripped the severed appendage and pulled it loose.

As the two explorers examined their peculiar find, they didn't see the eye sockets of the monster ram skeleton begin to glow a dull red.

* * *

There was a sudden cry of terror that echoed through out the cave system. Alpha and Gamma rushed back to see what was the matter. Only to come to a halt in front of a huge shadowed figure with glowing red eyes. It wasn't long before their screams were heard, too.

* * *

Dr. Do's associate had left her earlier when the first screams were heard. Then came the second screams and she was left in silence. After several minutes, she abandoned her search for the source of the light and went in search of her missing comrades.

"Doctor-" she manged to let out before a large hand grasped her by the neck. She stared in shock at the offending limb's owner: A giant of a ram with dark blue fur with parts looking as if they were rotting but slowly they were going away. He had three black horns and a pair of evil red eyes.

"Hello my dear," he said in a raspy voice.

"W-Who are you?" she managed to wheeze out due to her constricted neck.

"Quite some time must have passed if you don't recognize me. I am your destined ruler. I am the end of all light. You may address me as Grogar of Tambelon."

* * *

**IMPORTANT A/N: After several reviews asking or mentioning the 'cons, it's time the issue be addressed. The Decepticons…will NOT be appearing in this act. They will have their own story which will be released after this one has run its course. **


	6. Chapter 5

Princess Celestia yawned in exhaustion as she stepped into her bedroom. After gently shutting the door, she hung her robe on the hook, leaving her in her nightgown, one that some would say gave her a rather sensual appearance. She then sat down at her vanity and grasped her hairbrush to finish her nightly ritual, however, before she could begin, she caught sight of someone standing behind her in the mirror. She quickly stood up and turned around to face the intruder only to find…

"Optimus Prime?"

Indeed it was the Autobot leader standing on the other side of her room. As to why he was there, she didn't know. But she did know that Prime was looking at her with hunger in his eyes; a certain type of hunger. He was wearing jeans and white button-up shirt that was currently unbuttoned and showing off his well-toned chest and abs that the sun diarch could not help but drool at.

He began to slowly saunter over to her like a predator cornering his prey. Celestia, in turn, started to back away slowly until she tripped and fell onto her bed. In an instant, she found Optimus hovering over her, the hungry stare never leaving his eyes. She could feel her heart beat faster as her cheeks began to get hotter; having a very good idea of what was about to happen next. At least, she hoped it was.

Celestia wasn't disappointed when Prime lowered his head to her. She closed her eyes, eagerly waiting, as the stallion's lips inched to hers; closer and closer until…

* * *

**_BZZT! BZZT! BZZT! BZZT! BZZT! BZZT! BZZT!_**

The eyes of the solar princess peeked open at her darkened bedroom. There was no sign that anyone else had been in there, no extra clothes and definitely no Optimus Prime; signifying it was all just a dream. She cursed silently as she hit the snooze button on her alarm clock and rolled back over.

"It was getting good, too," she whined groggily.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_Azure Dragon of the East (Blue Anthro Dragon): *hits the "Pause" button* Don't you just hate it when that happens, Lancewing?_**

**_Lancewing (Blue and White Anthro Wolf): I don't know... If I had someone in my house I wasn't aware of (dream or not) I wouldn't know what to think._**

**_Azure Dragon of the East: I meant don't you hate when you're having a dream and it's really getting good. And just before the best part... you get woken by the alarm clock?_**

**_Lancewing: Oh. I knew that... Heh heh. Yeah I hate... HATE when that happens._**

**_Azure Dragon of the East: It's like it happens on purpose, doesn't it?_**

**_Azure Dragon of the East: *presses "Play"*_**

* * *

Celestia remained there for a moment or two before she sat up.

"Might as well get up now."

She ignited the candles to illuminate her room before she grabbed her bathrobe. The sun diarch pulled open the curtains to gaze out at the night sky, admiring the soft glow of her sister's moon. She then focused to the horizon as her horn began to shine a golden glow and slowly pulled up the sun. When it had reached a good enough height, she ceased her magic.

Celestia then turned around, grabbed her towel and made her way into her personal bathroom. Later, after a relaxing bath and full, perfectly prepared breakfast, it was time to prepare for the day. However, before she could even stand up from the table, a scroll had appeared in familiar puff of green flame.

Catching the scroll with her magic, she unfurled it to read.

_'Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I'm writing this letter to inform you that the Autobot leader: Optimus Prime_ _wishes to meet with you at your earliest convenience to ask for your cooperation in locating a sacred Cybertronian relic that has been lost somewhere in Equestria. Thus far, his team has been unsuccessful in finding it; leading to Optimus' assumption that it is somewhere else in Equestria. I look forward to hearing from you soon._

_Your ever faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle'_

Celestia's face lit up at this. Optimus wanted to meet with her?! She then quickly grabbed a quill and parchment.

_'To my faithful student, Twilight Sparkle,_

_I currently have no major business that takes precedence today so I am free right now. You can take the next train to Canterlot; Princess Cadance and Shining Armor are visiting from the Crystal Empire and will meet you there._

_Best wishes,_

_Princess Celestia'_

Celestia then rolled it up, applied the wax seal and, with little bit of magic, sent it on its way.

"I've got to get ready."

She called for her stylists and beauticians to report to her chambers. When they arrived, the sun diarch stepped forward.

"Ladies, we have a visiting ruler coming to Canterlot," she began like a military officer.

The gathered stylists whispered among each other at this news. One stepped forward.

"Princess, does this have something to do with the new Alicorn we've been hearing about?"

"Yes it does. He will be arriving on the 10:20 train later this morning to meet with me and I need your help to look my best. Are you up to the challenge?"

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am!" they all said like soldiers, relishing the thought of a challenge.

"Then let's get to work."

* * *

There was a major buzz all around Canterlot; many had heard rumors of a band of warrior ponies appearing almost out of nowhere. Some had spoken of the advanced technology they all possessed. Others spoke of a changeling being in their ranks. But the biggest gossip was the Alicorn stallion that led them.

Many were curious of this new "royal" pony and where he came from but some were skeptical about him while a handful dismissed his existence as only rumors. The doubters were of the mindset that only seeing this stallion with their own eyes will make them believers.

* * *

The 10:20 a.m. train pulled into Canterlot station on schedule as it always did. Passengers disembarked or boarded in relative silence but three passengers stepping off drew the attention of many. One was a familiar purple Unicorn mare known as Twilight Sparkle. The next was a silver Earth Pony with a black-colored mane done up in dreadlocks and tied back into a short ponytail. He wore a black t-shirt with red and blue vertical stripes and white sweat pants. He also had a pair of blue sunglasses resting on the top of his head.

This was Jazz, second in command of the Autobots with his Pontiac Solstice/Armor parked by his side.

The last one was a giant red Alicorn with a blue mane and tail. This was Optimus Prime. By his side was his Peterbilt alt mode with its trailer. The Wreckers spent a good deal of time in the Everfree Forest looking for anything that might have followed them here from Earth and found the trailer in a tree. One could imagine that they got a laugh out of it. They got it out quickly and brought it back for repairs from the rough treatment it got like the rest of the Autobots received when the first arrived.

Twilight checked her watch.

"Okay, now we wait for my brother to escort us to the castle."

* * *

Shining Armor and Princess Cadance were walking to the train station to meet up with Twilight and a few of these Autobots they heard about. Cadance was rather eager to meet another Alicorn other than her aunts and mother. They two spotted their visitors due to Optimus and Jazz drawing a lot of attention. Twilight's eyes then met theirs.

"Cadance!"

Twilight ran up to her former foal sitter.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybug's awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" they recited before laughing.

Shining Armor chuckled at the two's secret handshake where as Prime and Jazz looked on in stunned silence. Twilight then composed herself and motioned to her two guests.

"Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, allow me to introduce to you the Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime-"

"Greetings," Prime said with a nod.

"- and his second-in-command, Jazz."

"What's crackin'?"

"Optimus, Jazz, my older brother and captain of the royal guards, Shining Armor-"

"Former captain, Twiley. I retired from that post."

"-and my sister-in-law and old foal sitter, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza."

Princess Cadence looked at the red stallion and simply said, "Cadance is just fine, though. It's a pleasure to meet you."

In her mind, however, '_I'm a married mare. I'm a married mare. I'm a married mare. I'm a married mare.'_

While Cadence had her internal monologue, Shining Armor had his turn.

"I'm pleased to meet you, sir."

"Likewise, captain," Optimus replied as he shook his hand.

Shining then turned to Jazz, "And you as well."

"It's always cool to meet new people."

As the group of seven (five ponies plus two vehicles) trekked through the streets of the Equestrian capital, they could overhear the numerous groups of ponies gossiping as they passed. One was a group of socialite mares at a cafe.

"Is that him?"

"My word, he's huge!"

"He really is an Alicorn!"

"Where do you think he came from?"

"What's that thing next to him?"

"He is SO handsome; do you think he's single?"

Not too far away, they heard another group; this time was a trio of royal guards.

"I heard he's a super fierce warrior from another country."

"I heard he took on like 30 rabid Diamond Dogs at once!"

"I heard he's so tough, there's no chin under his beard… There is only another fist."

The paid no mind to any more of the gossip from the crowds. As they continued on, a thought kept nagging at Twilight's mind.

"I've been meaning to ask, Optimus: what is the item that you wanted to meet with Princess Celestia about?"

"I wish to ask her aid in locating the Matrix of Leadership."

"What's that?"

"As the name implies, whosoever wields it is, by right, named the ruler of Cybertron."

"So it's like your crown?" she asked.

"In a manner of speaking, yes but it is also more."

The group stopped as the headlights on Prime's truck lit up and displayed a hologram of the Matrix; a triangular, skeletal-like object with a bright glow emanating from the center.

"Is that it?"

"Yes. Do not be fooled by its appearance for it contains energy of immense proportions that we have yet to measure fully. Not only that, it also holds the collective knowledge of Cybertron; our history, our identity and the wisdom of all who came before us."

Twilight, Shining Armor and Cadence stared wide-eyed at the image of the Matrix; having grasped why yet astounded at how something so small and frail-looking could be so important.

"How did you lose it?" Twilight asked.

"When the space bridge malfunctioned and sucked us into the vortex, the matrix was pulled out of a compartment on my chest armor for safe keeping. I believe it overloaded the control pillar and that is how we ended up here."

That was enough for Twilight to accept. With the explanation complete, they moved on to Canterlot castle.

* * *

It was noon when Ironhide stood outside the entrance to Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack had asked for his help earlier. Seeing as how he had nothing to do at the time, he was more than happy to oblige; lest he die of boredom. The weapon specialist's GMC Topkick was pulled up alongside his leg while he himself was dressed in Camouflage pants and a red tanktop. He caught sight of Applejack running up to him.

"Howdy, Ironhide."

Ironhide greeted back with, "Hi."

"Thanks fer comin' by I really appreciate it."

"No problem. What is it that you needed?"

"Well ya see, it's Applebuck season"

"Whoa, wait. It's apple-what season?" Ironhide interrupted, unsure of what he heard.

"Buck. Applebuck," Applejack answered a little slower.

"Oh, for a minute there, I thought you said something else."

"What'd ya think I said?"

"Doesn't matter, don't worry about it." He didn't want to say he thought she said something a little more colorful.

Applejack continued to stare at the dark furred Autobot in confusion.

* * *

Jolt walked up to the door of Fluttershy's cottage and knocked. The day before, she had asked the young Autobot if he was willing to assist her in taking care of her animal friends. He wondered if his dark purple shirt and jeans were appropriate attire for this.

The reply came, "I'll be right there."

It was obviously Fluttershy's voice, but it seemed to be exhausted. Jolt waited a minute before the door was opened. There was no doubt in his mind that that was Fluttershy, but it was the start of the afternoon and she was exhausted. The door opened and there stood a very drained-looking Fluttershy.

"Are you okay?" Jolt asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, just a little winded."

"Winded? You look like you ran 100 laps around Praxus."

"Praxus?"

"Cybertronian city."

"Oh."

"Anyway, why are so tired?"

Fluttershy opened the door more to show why: dozens of her animals were laid down in little sickbeds with ice bags over the heads.

"It seems there's been an epidemic of the flu and these poor dears have caught it. I've been so busy nursing them back to health."

"So you need an extra pair of hands?"

"Oh, that would be wonderful."

Jolt took a quick look around then returned his gaze to Fluttershy.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Well, I have some herbal medicine in the storage shed out back but I've been so busy making my little critter friends comfortable that I haven't had a chance to get it."

There was then a loud crash outside. Fluttershy and Jolt rushed out the door to see what the matter was. They found nothing out front but they did hear sounds coming from the backyard. Cautiously, they slowly circled around the house; the sounds growing louder the closer they got. Another thing they noticed was a growing foul and pungent scent.

"Ugh, what is that smell?"

He then looked around the corner to see what looked like giant wolves made out of trees raiding the storage shed. "What are those?" he asked, having the sneaking suspicion it was going to be a bad pun. His yellow coated companion took a glance.

"T-T-T-Timberwolves," Fluttershy stuttered out.

Yep, he was right.

"I take it you kept food for the animals in there?" he asked.

The yellow Pegasus nodded.

The Autobot technician whistled for his Chevrolet Volt. The miniature electric car came rushing in until it came to a stop in front of the young warrior. The vehicle then split open and parts from within reached out and latched onto the blue Unicorn's body; from there, the pieces of the Volt separated and twist and folded onto his form. As Jolt's armor finished transforming onto his body, a small cylinder extended into each hand; from which, a cable was fed out until they were each the length of his body. Within a second, the two whips began to arc with electricity.

"Come get some," he dared them.

One answered the call by dashing forward at a rabbit not too far from Jolt's right.

"Angel!"

The blue Autobot countered by lashing his whip, shattering the lumber lupine (the sounds dumb, doesn't it?) Another went for Jolt himself but the Technician quickly lashed his other whip around the wolf's neck before slamming it onto the ground, turning it into splinters. The remaining wolves remained still, unsure on what to make of this pony who had taken out two of their kin with ease.

Jolt then wanted to try a little intimidation trick. He began to walk towards them, spinning his whips around at his sides; sparks flying from them every time they struck the ground. When they didn't back off, he amped up the voltage and kept lashing them; this time crossing them in front of him. Jolt drove the point home when one went for an attack, only to be lashed, electrocuted and splintered. The remaining wolves retreated back into the forest.

The Autobot retracted his whips as the other animals came out of hiding. Jolt then entered the shed, sounds of shifting items could be heard outside. He then came out holding a jar.

"Is this the medicine you need?"

Fluttershy approached the still armored Autobot; she closely checked it when Jolt gave it to her.

"…Yes," she answered, a light blush on her cheeks and a shy smile on her lips.

* * *

Sideswipe, Mirage and Bumblebee were walking down Main Street of Ponyville, taking in the sights. With Prime and Jazz in Canterlot, Ironhide and Jolt helping Applejack and Fluttershy respectively and the other Autobots searching the Everfree forest for any other Cybertronian tech that followed them from Earth, these three were given the chance to learn more about their new surroundings. And, thanks to rarity, they now had clothes so they didn't need their armors as their only means of staying decent in public. Bumblebee's clothes comprised of a black t-shirt with a yellow hoodie and black jeans. Sideswipe's was a red vest over a long sleeved black shirt and red slacks. Mirage's clothes were much more formal than his two companions; a pair of white slacks and waist coat over a light blue dress shirt. The yellow scout was then suddenly shoved out of the way by a female-looking griffin.

"Watch where you're going, dweeb," she said rudely.

He was startled for a minute, but then the shock was replaced by anger not just from her actions but from his inability to yell at her.

Before any of the 'Bots could retort, she took off, leaving a very upset yellow scout.

"Hi, Guys!"

The three Autobots were then greeted of by the sight of Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash. Rarity then approached Bee.

"Why Bumblebee, dear, what are you doing on the ground?" Rarity asked

"Some bird-faced _idiota_ pushed him down and-a took off," Mirage explained as he helped his comrade to his feet.

"Oh, how dreadful. Are you all right?"

Bumblebee made a 'no problem' gesture, signifying that he was okay. The yellow scout was surprised when Pinkie suddenly glomped him.

"Poor Bumblebee, getting pushed around by some meanie mean-pants. Don't worry. Auntie Pinkie Pie knows just the thing for that," the pink Earth Pony said in a motherly tone.

Bee mentally scowled at that, seeing as how he, as well as all his Autobot compatriots, was several millennia old; at the least. But then again he couldn't really tell her that because one, Prime ordered that part and their alien heritage be kept classified. And two, even if it wasn't; a crushed voice box tends to make telling such things extremely difficult. Any further thought were put on hold when felt himself being almost dragged away by Pinkie.

"A party at Sugar Cube Corner will cheer you up!" she exclaimed with glee, disappearing into the town with the yellow, dumbfounded scout.

Rainbow Dash, Sideswipe, Rarity and Mirage remained where they stood; utterly speechless at Pinkie's actions.

"Is she normally like that?" asked Sideswipe to Rainbow, pointing his thumb in the direction Pinkie had went.

"Actually, that's her being mellow. I don't think you could handle her going all out," Dash said with a straight face.

"You're joking, right?" Swipe asked.

Rarity and R.D. remained quiet as they stared at the two Autobots.

"We should go after them; make sure Pinkie doesn't put him through anything he'll regret later," Dash suggested.

"It can't be that bad, can it?"

The two mares said nothing as they walked off towards Sugar Cube Corner.

"Can it?" Sideswipe asked again.

When he didn't get an answer again, he and Mirage quickly followed them all the way to the aforementioned bakery. Inside, Pinkie had already thrown up the decorations, treats and mugs of cider were set up along the counters and a bemused Bumblebee was seated down at a table with a part hat stuck to his head and a party horn shoved into his mouth. Needless to say, Sideswipe and Mirage found this very funny.

Sideswipe sat down next to the scout, his amused smile still firmly planted on his face.

"Having fun, kid?"

Not liking that 'kid' remark, Bumblebee willed his Camaro to stealthily move under Sideswipe's chair and surprised the CQC specialist by honking its horn rather loudly. After Sideswipe nearly jumped up to the ceiling and seeing the culprit behind the surprise, he glared back at the scout who now had the smug grin.

"Not cool, Bee. Not cool."

"I see you're still hanging around dweebs, Dash," a female voice called out.

All eyes turned to the source: a female-looking griffon clad in a leather jacket, jeans and a t-shirt with a lightning bolt in the center. The three Autobots recognized her as the individual who knocked over Bumblebee earlier.

"Gilda? What are you doing here?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"You know her?" asked Mirage.

"Gilda and I used to go to Flight Camp together. We became fast friends and stayed so until about two years ago."

"What happened?"

"I found out she was harassing ponies, not to mention stealing."

"Like I care what some lame-o ponies think," Gilda said, picking up a pie from the counter.

This put Bumblebee Sideswipe and Mirage on edge, having a feeling that things were going to get nasty.

"Lady, put down the pie," Sideswipe said while, unseen by everyone else, his corvette armor shifted into stealth force mode, ready for action.

"Well, why don't you have some!" she said as she slammed the confection into Sideswipe's face.

Mirage and Bee rushed forward to aid their comrade. The griffon quickly grabbed two mugs of cider and dumped them onto the two Autobots as she passed.

"Ha-hah-hah-ha-ha, what a bunch of losers," Gilda laughed as she walked out.

The three Autobots glared at the retreating form of the laughing griffon. Removing a piece of pastry from his snout, Sideswipe made a firm declaration; to which his wet compatriots agreed wholeheartedly…

"This means war."

* * *

_**A/N: The Autobots' clothes are based on their G1 colors if you're having trouble picturing them.**_


	7. Chapter 6

Daring Do was flying towards the nearest town, which to her understanding was known as Ponyville. She needed to report what she found to Celestia, but she first had to do something about that spike in her hand. The ram may have spared her, but the spike intruding her hand is not only painfully annoying but also deadly if left unchecked.

* * *

Ironhide followed Applejack through the orchid.

"So, what exactly am I supposed to do?"

Applejack replied, "We just need to get all of these apples harvested before the end of the season."

"All of them?" He looked at the entire field.

"Yep. Luckily, Big Macintosh will be able to help us this year. Last year a tree branch fell on him and he wasn't able to help. Trust me, ya don't want to know what all happened then."

"Okay… Estimating the time it'll take to climb up there and-"

"Climb? That's not the way we do it here."

The weapon specialist looked at her confused. He knew that it would be difficult to pick the apples while climbing the trees, but to not climb them would make it even more difficult.

"What?"

"Nothin'. Just trying to figure out how you do this."

"Easy. Just watch me."

She walked up to a tree and set a few baskets over some nice groups of apples. It then only took one roundhouse kick from her to send all of those apples to the baskets. Ironhide could only watch in amazement while trying to figure out how such a feat could be possible. Applejack looked back at Ironhide and said, "Now you try it."

"Um… Okay…"

He walked up to another tree while Applejack set the baskets under the ideal spots. He had brute strength. Surely this will be and easy task, right? He repeated the motion Applejack did, but only got a sixteenth of the apples in the tree into the baskets. He tried again with more force but got even less than he did the first time. Applejack giggled a little as Ironhide was getting a little annoyed. Having enough, the Autobot opted to use his fist this time around. He got a few more apples than he did the last times and sore knuckles to show for it.

"Maybe we try something else for you. Think you can carry those baskets of apples to the barn?"

Ironhide simply shrugged and loaded two baskets into the truck bed. He then hefted up two more onto his shoulders, giving Applejack a very good view of his muscular arms and chest.

"Which way?" he asked.

She simply pointed in the direction of the barn; too flustered to speak if the deep blush on her cheeks were any indication. She kept her gaze on the Autobot's figure (I.E. his backside) as he walked away with his Topkick following close behind, wiping away the trail of drool from the side of her mouth. From the living room window, Granny Smith watched the entire scene through a pair of binoculars and laughed at her granddaughter's behavior.

"He-heh-heh-heh-he! She's her mother's daughter, alright!"

She continued laughing as she also kept an open photo album on her lap. The most notable picture was one of a large, burly red Earth Pony stallion with a black mane wearing a military uniform and a Stetson hat holding a young red-furred with a blonde mane. Standing next to them was an orange Mare of the same type as the stallion with a long golden blonde mane; she was holding a very young, possibly newborn, filly in her arms as she had a big beautiful smile.

Below the photo was a simple sentence, listing off the names of those in the picture.

'_Rambo Apple, Macintosh Apple, Applejack, and Orange Blossom.'_

* * *

Twilight and company stared up at Canterlot castle as they approached. The citizens continued to stare at the group, mainly the towering Optimus Prime, but the group just kept walking on.

"Jeez, the way they keep staring at Prime makes me think they never seen anyone like him before," Jazz commented.

Twilight silently agreed and was curious as to why. Cadance spoke before she could ask.

"They haven't, Mr. Jazz. No one has for a very long time. Not me, not Princess Luna or even Celestia."

Everyone looked at the pink Alicorn in silence, wondering what she meant. However, before anything else could be said, the sound of shattering glass rang through the air. All heads in the area whipped towards the source to see three masked ponies running out of a store with bags in hand. Two hopped into a carriage parked right next to the curb while the third threw his bag into the cab and began to pull the carriage away as the store owner ran out screaming:

"Stop! Thieves!"

Twilight recognized the owner as Hoity Toity, the fashion big wig who critiqued Rarity's work years ago. Now it looked like he was being robbed.

"Prime?" Jazz began.

"I got 'em. Stay and provide assistance to any who need it."

"Roger that, Prime."

Optimus then dashed off after the crooks, his truck detached from the trailer and sped after the Autobot leader.

"You're just going to let him go alone?" Twilight asked in concern.

"Don't worry, Sparky; Prime is one of the toughest around," Jazz assured her.

Twilight then glared at the 1st lieutenant.

"Don't call me 'Sparky."

Shining Armor chuckled at the nickname, "Sparky."

* * *

The two thieves in the carriage were reveling in their success and their haul of expensive and luxurious jewelry. Laughing and cheering until one caught sight of something out the back window.

"We're being followed!" he said to his partner.

The other thief looked out to see Optimus running as fast as he could after the thieves, his Peterbilt truck keeping up without effort.

"Who in blazes is that?"

"That must be that new Alicorn I've been hearing about."

"Well, lose him!"

One pulled out a crossbow and took aim. Prime saw the arrow before they even fired. Everyone watched, as if someone turned on slow-motion, as Prime dodge the first shot and his truck ran up a ramp for a jump. He then leaped over the second shot with the aid of a table at a café. While still in mid-air, Prime's Truck split open and attached onto the red Alicorn. Once he landed back on the ground with his armor now almost completely unfolded on his body, Optimus rolled forward to dodge a third arrow. Once back on his feet, his armor totally unfolded, Prime then snapped his battle mask over his muzzle. He then decided to try his new wings by giving them one strong flap, sending him into the air and onto the roof of the carriage, denting it with his weight.

"Pull over!" Optimus shouted as he pulled out his barrage cannon and shot out the left front wheel.

Optimus jumped off just as the carriage then rolled over and crashed. The thief pulling the carriage was hurt but not too badly, either way he was out of the fight. Another one was knocked out inside the carriage when it flipped over, his injuries seemed light. The last of the thieves was still conscious and managed to climb out and fall onto the ground. He crawled towards his fallen crossbow after catching sight of it on the ground. However, before he could even touch it, the weapon was crushed by a hoof in red and blue painted metal. The thief looked up at the owner, one Optimus Prime, towering over him and he was ready for round two.

"Uhh… I surrender?" the last jewel thief said.

"Wise decision"

They were then flanked by a platoon of royal guards. Prime put away his gun after recognizing some of the guards from earlier.

"You certainly have a way of making an impression," a familiar feminine voice said from behind Prime, making him turn around.

The fillies all bowed but the colts were too entranced to follow suit. For walking down the street was Princess Celestia, looking even more radiant than ever. She seemed to have a glow about her that left any and all colts in the area speechless; a testament to her royal stylists.

_**(A/N: I have no idea on how to make her look really good so bear with me, please.)**_

Optimus, however, appeared to be the only one unaffected. No one was quite sure if he really was and was hiding it well or if he really had no interest in that way.

Celestia kept her gaze on Optimus and noted how his armor looked on him. This was the first time she had seen it out compared to the first time she saw it folded up as a truck. She was intrigued at how the armor could be compacted into something so unassuming. When she saw the battle mask still closed on his face, she had to admit it suited him well. The mask then retracted, revealing his handsome face once again, causing her to blush slightly.

"Princess Celestia," Prime greeted with a nod.

"Optimus Prime, welcome to Canterlot," the princess returned the greeting with a small curtsy.

"I apologize for any trouble I caused," Optimus said, looking at the guards picking up the band of crooks.

"It's quite alright. You did stop a few criminals from escaping. Anyway, Twilight said in her letter that you wish to speak to me about something regarding a relic you lost?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Then let us go to the palace so that we may discuss it more. Twilight and company are already waiting for us there," Celestia offered.

Prime nodded as he, the sun princess and two guards headed off back to Canterlot Castle.

* * *

Gilda was wandering about Ponyville, many of its denizens quickly moving out of her way.

_'These ponies are as lame as they were the first time I was here. Still, I could use something to eat. I wonder where I can find something cheap?'_

Her vision was suddenly blocked out when a piece of paper was almost slapped into her face.

"Hello!"

"Who are you?"

"Oh, just a filly handing out flyers for Sugar Cube Corner. We're promoting our newest product; won't you give it a try?"

Gilda looked at the mare that was holding the flyer in front of her. She had a white fur coat and a familiar purple mane and wore dark sunglasses, yet the griffon could not quite remember where she had seen her before. She then looked at the flyer in the mare's hand:

'The Menasor, the largest ice cream confection in Equestria. Do you have what it take to conquer this beast? The lucky customer who can eat this entire sundae in one sitting will win a big surprise. Available only today at Sugar Cube Corner. Absolutely free.'

Gilda liked the free part and took flight towards the bakery. When she was far enough away, the mare took off her sunglasses revealing her to be Rarity and then a familiar red Autobot faded from nothingness into existence.

"Mirage to Sideswipe, target has taken the bait."

* * *

"Roger that, Mirage. You two report back to base," Sideswipe replied into his comlink.

"Is it ready?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Oh yeah. Ladies, allow me to present 'The Menasor."

The CQC expert revealed his creation; a giant ice cream sundae with six scoops of different flavors smothered with thick chocolate sauce and huge cherry on top. Pinkie was fighting every single fiber in her being not to dive into the frozen treat.

"I know what you're thinking and believe me, this one you _don't _want to eat."

"Okay, what does it do?" Pinkie added.

"You'll find out. Trust me, it's gonna be quite a sight."

**(WARNING: THE FOLLOWING PRANK IS HIGHLY DANGEROUS AND IS ONLY MEANT TO BE USED IN WORKS OF FICTION. DO NOT, REPEAT, DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, ATTEMPT THIS IN REAL LIFE.)**

* * *

The griffin landed just outside the bakery she had been to not 20 minutes ago. She saw Pinkie at the counter and walked up.

"I'm here for the Menasor."

"Okie dokie lokie."

She looked in the back then serenely and calmly said:

"ONE MENASOR, UP FRONT!"

Not five minutes later, a familiar yellow unicorn came out carrying the largest ice cream sundae Gilda had ever seen. After setting it down at an open table, Gilda quickly snatched and ate the cherry in one bite. However, it suddenly felt as if she swallowed a pint of lava.

"You feel that hot, burning sensation down your throat?" a silver unicorn said from the kitchen door, "That's because I put enough Capsaicin in that cherry to rival a Trinidad Moruga Scorpion pepper."

She then grabbed the spoon and proceeded to shovel the dish into her mouth in order to extinguish the burning sensation.

* * *

_**Lancewing (Blue and White Anthro Wolf): Time for some Fun Facts.**_

_**Azure Dragon of the East (Blue Anthro Dragon): And we will be explaining the substance Capsaicin.**_

_**Lancewing: Capsaicin is an active chemical found in most species of peppers belonging to the Capsicum family. It's mainly responsible for giving you that "ZING!" feeling in your mouth whenever you bite into something spicy.**_

_**Azure Dragon of the East: How much of it determines how spicy it is and the amount of heat you feel is measure by the Scoville scale.**_

_**Lancewing: A good example would be the ever familiar Jalapeno pepper, which has a rating of 8,000 at most.**_

_**Azure Dragon of the East: Now, that may seem pretty impressive, right?**_

_**Lancewing: Well, it's not. The Trinidad Moruga Scorpion pepper mentioned above has a rating of 2,000,000! That much is found in one other thing: Law Enforcement-grade Pepper Spray. It'll send any aficionado of spicy foods running to mommy.**_

_**Azure Dragon of the East: Who says you can't learn anything from fan fiction?**_

_**Lancewing: And now you know.**_

_**Azure Dragon of the East: And knowing is half the battle.**_

_**Chours: G.I. JOOOOEE!**_

_**Lancewing: … Seriously?**_

_**Azure Dragon of the East: Sorry.**_

_**Lancewing: *presses "Play"***_

* * *

After Gilda had finished inhaling the giant frozen dish, she turned to Sideswipe; glaring at his smug face while sweat still ran down her face.

"A spicy cherry, that's your big prank?"

"Nope. The cherry was actually the bait."

The griffon then felt a strong discomfort in her stomach followed by a loud gurgling sound.

"That is real prank."

Gilda then ran out the door.

"Enjoy your surprise-a!" Mirage called out as he and Rarity returned to the shop.

"I don't get it, what just happened?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I had Bumblebee mix a good amount of Castor oil into the chocolate sauce. Enough that it would become a powerful laxative."

"What's that going to do?"

"The body can't use Capsaicin in any way so it's treated as waste and when it leaves the body, you are going to feel it. Add a laxative to the mix and it is going to go through her quickly. To put bluntly, Rainbow, the worst part for her is not when it's going in…"

* * *

The griffin ran through the streets of Ponyville searching for an open restroom. Luck appeared to be on her side when she found a vacant restroom after she ran for two blocks. Without missing a beat, she dashed in and locked the door. Gilda sat down on the porcelain throne and waited for nature to run its course. However, just as it had begun, her eyes shot open wide.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

The griffin's piercing scream of agony echoed throughout the small town.

"It's when it's going out," Sideswipe finished.

The girls winced at that.

"She is-a going to need to sit on ice blocks for a few days."

There was then a sudden shout of "Incoming!"

Daring Do was coming in for a crash landing. Everyone darted out of the way as she dove right into Sugarcube Corner and crashed just before the counter. Everyone looked at their mystery guest.

"Holy Celestia, It's Daring Do!" gushed Rainbow Dash.

"Who?" the two vocal Autobots asked.

"We'll tell you later. Right now, she needs a doctor!" Rarity exclaimed as she rushed to help the fallen mare up.

The three Cybertronian ponies joined in and picked her up and rushed out the door.

* * *

It was hours later at Ponyville hospital. Daring Do found herself in a bed with her injured hand wrapped in bandages.

"Thanks for the help," she said.

"Ms. Do…" the doctor began.

"It's actually Dr. Do"

"Um… Yes, Dr. Do. Tell me, how did you get this spike in your hand?"

"Oh. That. Well, it's kind of a long story."

"Well we need an explanation as to how it got into your hand in the first place."

"Figures… Anyway, I was ordered by Princess Luna to investigate the site in which a streak of light landed…"

_**Flashback**_

Daring Do was struggling to get free from this Grogar character's grasp but the ram's grip was like a vice. He then traced a finger across her jaw as he said:

"It has been a long time since I've had the pleasurable company of a mare…"

She really didn't like the sound of "pleasurable company" if his tone was anything to go by.

"But first I have some questions. First off, who is your ruler?"

"Um, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna."

A glimmer of recognition flashed in the Ram's red eyes. He began to chuckle at this.

"Celestia and Luna? As in the youngest and middle daughters of King Quasar and Queen Borealis? Those little brats?"

This statement confused the Honey-Gold Pegasus.

"King and Queen who?"

"Figures... Anyway, I have a message for you to deliver to them. Tell them that Grogar is back and I will not stop until the last of the Alicorns have fallen."

"Wait, what? No ropes? Sorry, I'm just used to being tied up at some point with something sharp aimed at my head or some other body part."

"Allow me to accommodate you, then."

She then screamed in pain as the demonic ram drove an iron spike through her left palm. The head of it was capped with a bizarre insignia.

"Take that to your 'Princesses' as proof of my return and my eventual victory."

The Pegasus mare glared at the giant ram for his action and his arrogance.

"I'd start moving if I were you. It'd be a waste of me sparing you if you stay here glaring at me until you bleed to death."

Reluctantly agreeing with the ram, Daring Do ran as fast as she could out of the cave and down the mountain.

_**Flashback End**_

"And that's how it happened."

The three mares looked at one another then Rarity approached the doctor.

"Excuse me but do you still have the spike that was in her hand?"

"Yes, it's right here," the doctor replied, handing the mare the spike which was now wrapped in cloth.

Rarity thanked the doctor and rejoined the others.

"I'm going to go talk with Spike and see if he can get this to Twilight," she said.

"Okay, Pinkie and I will see if we can find out anything more," Rainbow said to the fashion pony.

While this was going on, Sideswipe, Mirage and Bumblebee had a bad feeling. They felt this before, around the time before the Decepticons began the war. They knew something big was going to happen. The questions though were when and what?

* * *

**A/N: Before anybody raises a stink about the Rambo thing, let me clarify that there is a type of apple known as a Rambo apple. The creator of the John Rambo character got the name from the apple so if there are any similarities between him and this character in the future, don't be surprised; they spoofed everything else, anyway.**


End file.
